Will I wake up tomorrow?
by Schadenfreude Bae
Summary: Jaden is rushed to hospital after he collapses at school and is displaying strange symptoms. The doctors cannot figure out what is wrong with him and his parents are worried his illness will take a turn for the worst. This FanFiction is a medical drama and I've based it on the TV show of Yu-Gi-Oh GX before Crowler became head teacher (HOUSE M.D STYLE STORY)
1. Diagnosis?

**I must warn you this story may get a bit emotional**

* * *

It was just an average day at Duel Academy, The kids were getting ready for school as usual in their dorms and Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were going down to get breakfast.

Usually Jaden would be really hungry and practically shoveling in his food but in the past few days he hadn't been as hungry and had felt quite nauseous.

Professor Banner was laying out the breakfast on the table but yet again Jaden wasn't hungry, Even looking at food made him feel sick to his stomach.

"No thanks" Jaden sighed as he gave him his food.

"Are you okay? You haven't had breakfast in days" Professor Banner said concerned.

"I'm just not hungry really" Jaden grumbled.

"A good duelist never misses breakfast!" Chumley said taking the food off his plate and onto his plate.

Jaden laughed and and replied "I might get something later from the store"

"I can save you some breakfast for later if you like?" Professor Banner said picking up Pharaoh and petting him.

Jaden got up from his seat because the smell of food made him feel sicker "It's fine" He replied.

It seemed that Jaden kept feeling worst each day.

Jaden got up and decided to go to class "I'll see you later guys" he told Chumley and Syrus.

When he left Syrus whispered "I'm worried, Do you think Jaden is okay?"

"I don't know" Chumley whispered back "He has been acting strange lately, like skipping meals and going to the bathroom a lot. Hey, you don't think he has like an eating disorder or something?"

Syrus shook his head "No, I doubt so, Jaden doesn't really care about his looks"

 _Later in class_

Dr Crowler was droning on as usual "Today class I will be testing you on-"

Jaden strolled up to Crowler and raised his hand.

Dr Crowler sighed "Yes Jaden, It's only been 5 minutes of the lesson, What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if I could go to the bathroom?" Jaden mumbled trying not to disrupt the class too much.

"I guess so" He said handing him the bathroom pass.

After he left the room Chumley whispered "Do you think he's like bulimic or something?"

"What?!" Alexis overheard scowling.

Syrus replied seriously "Well it's kind of a coincidence that he's hardly eating anything and when he does he goes to the bathroom all the time"

"I doubt so, You probably know nothing about Bulimia" Alexis said offended.

"Why are you getting so defensive about it? It was just a theory, god" Chumley huffed.

Alexis leaned in closer "Well, please don't tell anyone, Only Zane and Atticus know but... I used to have Bulimia for a few years I haven't even told-"

Alexis stopped because Dr Crowler went up close to them "Are you done with your little chit chat? You can talk to your friends at break time, I am trying to teach a lesson" He snapped.

"Sorry Dr. Crowler" They apologized in unison.

Crowler put his hand on his hip and lectured "You should know better of an Obelisk Blue, Alexis"

Jaden walked back in looking as white as ice.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked him.

"Yeah" He lied back, But Alexis could see right through him, He wasn't okay.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit his stomach really bad.

"Oh god" He gasped out loud, He clenched his stomach.

He stood up again feeling rather light headed, He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Can I... be excused...sir?" Jaden said.

Crowler looked up at Jaden "Do you need to go to the infirmary?" He asked.

Suddenly Jaden felt sour bile fill his cheeks and fall onto the desk.

 _Am I in a dream?_ Jaden thought.

"Someone take him to the infirmary!" Crowler yelled.

Everyone was ew-ing and gasping, Jaden tried to walk out of the room still with the sharp pain in his stomach, but as he walked, his legs felt heavier and heavier, as though he was going to collapse.

Jaden then fell to the ground and his muscles felt numb yet he could feel his arms and legs spasming.

His eyes felt heavy too, so he closed them, All he could hear around him was people yelling his name over and over.

 _Jaden Jaden Jaden Jaden..._

* * *

Jaden slowly opened his eyes, He had no idea where he was or what was happening.

"For the last time doc, Jaden doesn't do drugs, Neither does he drink alcohol for that matter!" said a familiar voice, It was his mother.

"Are you completely sure, Mrs Yuki?" Said a large man in a white coat "Not all teenagers tell the truth, and he _is_ in a boarding school which means he probably isn't supervised all the time"

"I guess so..." Mumbled Jaden's father.

"Terry!" His mother yelled.

Jaden's father just gave her a cold stare and said "They either do a drug test and we can find out what's wrong with him or we can leave him to get worst, Rachael!"

"Ok..." His mother sighed.

"We need you to sign some documents before the blood test and maybe interview him" said the man.

His mother looked over to him and realized he was awake "Jaden" She said cupping her hands around her face.

"Are you okay, son?" Said his father "Once the doctors find out what's wrong with you we'll get you all better, okay?"

Jaden nodded unable to talk because his oxygen mask.

Jaden's parents both signed the document and the doctor ordered them out the room.

The doctor knelt down near the hospital bed and took Jaden's oxygen mask off.

"Hi, I just need to ask you a few questions before the blood test, Is that okay?" He asked.

Jaden nodded "Okay" He whispered.

The doctor took out his clipboard and asked "What were you doing the day that you started having the symptoms?"

"It was just a normal school day, I guess. I didn't feel well a few days before though" Jaden mumbled.

The doctor began writing notes on his clipboard then asked "Have you ever had a seizure before?"

"A seizure?" Jaden said confused.

"Yeah, You had a seizure before you blacked out. I take that as a no then?" The doctor said.

Jaden nodded and the doctor began writing more notes.

"Okay, Now I need you to answer honestly to this question. Have you ever taken any recreational drugs recently?" He asked in a serious tone.

"No, I swear" Jaden replied "Well...I took 1 paracetamol, but that was because I felt ill"

"Can I see the box of the paracetamols you took?" The doctor asked.

"I got them from my friend, Bastian" Jaden told him.

"Ahhh I see" The doctor said scribbling more notes "So what has your diet been like lately?"

"I haven't been eating much..." Jaden mumbled "Hmmmm... well I skipped breakfast this morning...and I haven't had lunch"

The doctor looked at him shocked "Gosh, you must be hungry I'll get a nurse to get you something to eat. So tell me, What were you eating before you got sick?"

Jaden thought for a second "I... Don't know really" He said honestly "I think I had an apple and a cheese sandwich"

"Ok, Thank you. I just need to talk to one of my colleagues and I will be back in a bit" The doctor said as he got up.

The doctor walked out the room and Jaden could see him talking to another doctor through the glass window.

Jaden's parents then came back into his room.

"Are you okay? What did they ask you? Have they put you on any meds?" His mother sobbed.

The doctor came back into the room "Were going to put him on some medication and maybe do some blood tests. If he had food poisoning it would have left his system by now so we think that it might be pesticide poisoning from the apple he ate. We may have to wash him down as well, In case the pesticides are still on his body"

Jaden's parents took a sigh of relief.

"So...Will the drugs cure him or what?" His father asked.

"That's what were hoping but it may take a while before they start to kick in" The doctor responded.

His mother went over and gave him a big hug.

"All this over an apple" She chuckled with relief.

"Yeah, serves me right for trying to be healthy" Jaden laughed back.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!...**


	2. Alexis' visit

**6:29 PM**

Alexis managed to convince Miss Fontaine to let her visit Jaden.

Jaden had just started the treatment for pesticide poisoning but It was a long process.

Alexis and Miss Fontaine took a boat off the island and walked to the hospital he was in.

* * *

"He's asleep" Alexis sighed as she walked in.

"I'll go to the cafeteria and get us some drinks" Miss Fontaine said walking out.

She probably knew that Alexis wanted some alone time with Jaden.

Alexis slowly crept over to the dormant looking Jaden, She wasn't too upset about him getting sick because she knew that the doctors would probably just give him some medicine and he would be better in no time.

Alexis sat down on a chair near his bed.

 _He looks so beautiful when he's sleeping_ she thought.

She started stroking his soft hands and she started getting a thrill of excitement. **(** **A/N: Don't worry it's not turning M rated lol)**

This is the closest she had ever touched Jaden. She has tried to show him that she has liked him-liked him before but he never seemed to get the picture.

"Hey cutie" She laughed to herself.

She knew he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"You know Jay? I've always had a crush on you but you never seem to notice" She whispered to herself "Your just too innocent to understand" She sighed.

His face still remained straight though.

She began stroking his hands and arms again.

And then she had spontaneous thought _What if I kissed him? He's fast asleep and it wouldn't do him any harm._

She giggled at the thought and decided to go for it.

She then lent in for a kiss and just as her lips were 3cm away from his, suddenly

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"What? Whats happening, HELP! HELP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

5 or so doctors came running into the scene.

"I..I..I didn't do anything I swear!" She cried.

"Heart rates dropping" Said one of the doctors sternfully, He put his hand on Alexis' shoulder to comfort her "You need to leave the room, I'm sorry"

"W-what" Alexis stuttered. Tears began to form in her eyes as she was taken out the room.

"We need to get the pads, stat!" She heard a doctor yell.

Miss Fontaine came back with 2 hot drinks looking utterly confused "What's happening?" she asked.

Alexis looked up with tears streaming from her eyes "I don't know. I didn't do anything though!" She shouted.

Miss Fontaine put the drinks down and then put her arm around her "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, These things happen"

But Alexis began to cry even more as she heard them doing resuscitation and the defibrillator.

The doctors yelled "CLEAR!" as she heard the electricity hit his chest.

"W-what i-f he doesn't wake up tomorrow though, and it _was_ all my fault" She sobbed.

She heard the doctors stop giving the shocks and the machine started beeping slower.

"Heart rate is increasing and breathing patterns are going back to normal" A doctor yelled.

The doctors stopped and were all relieved "We'll need to keep an eye on him though"

Alexis ran into the room and gave him a big hug.

"Easy now!" A doctor laughed.

* * *

 **9:54 PM**

"We don't know what has happened-" A doctor said

"What do you mean you don't know! He hasn't died has he?" Jaden's mother interrupted angrily.

"Let the man speak, Rachael" Jaden's father grumbled.

"Well the treatment hasn't worked, and he has had a heart attack" The doctor said calmly.

Jaden's mother began to whimper and cry again.

Jaden's father put his arm around her and the doctor handed her a tissue.

"So were back to square one" The doctor carried on "Were not sure what is wrong with your son, but once we found out we will treat him straight away"

"Well is there anything that _we_ can do, doc?" Asked Jaden's father with hope.

The doctor stood up to leave then said "Well we would like to have a look at his dorm and see if there is anything that may have triggered the symptoms"

Jaden's mother wiped her tears and said "Okay... Thank you"

"I'll send my colleague Dr. Lee to have a snoop around" The doctor promised.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoy it so far. I'll try and get chapter 3 done tomorrow but I might be a bit busy because I am going to be helping and be in 2 theater performances this Summer.**


	3. The investigation

_A/N:_ _Someone asked me in the reviews if I actually know what I am talking about with all this medical stuff. And yes I do and I have researched the illness that I have given Jaden very well also I am studying health care because I'm very interested in it. I may have made a few mistakes but I don't know how anyone may have noticed yet because you don't know what he has been diagnosed with, :P_

 _The bit about investigating around the school isn't realistic though, But it makes the FanFiction less boring!_

 _If you really want to know and can't be bothered to wait for more chapters you can PM me ;D_

 _Because it might take a while before it is revealed._

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **7:20 AM, At the Slifer Red Dorm**

Chumley was just doing some homework in his dorm before school.

 _...3x + 12y - y damn it I hate algebra..._ he thought.

Then there was a knock at the door, At first he thought it was just Syrus who had forgotten his key again but he opened it and there stood a tall lanky woman with rubber gloves on.

"Hi" She said having a peep in "Is this Jaden Yuki's dorm?"

Chumley just stood there for a few seconds looking at the woman's low cut top and then he replied "Uhhh yeah, Is he okay? Alexis told me he's in pretty bad shape"

The woman smiled and walked in "Yeah, sorry to intrude but I need to have a look around for anything that may have triggered Jaden's symptoms"

"Well If I had known you were coming I would have tidied up a bit" Chumley said picking up some clothes off the floor.

The woman laughed "That won't be necessary" she chuckled.

The woman took out a plastic bag and some equipment for taking samples.

Chumley sat down and pretended to carry on with his homework when actually he was watching her taking the samples.

She first started picking up big clumps of dust on the window sill and then the desk, then she looked in the draws but didn't find anything too interesting in there, she then looked under the bed and her face was horrified.

"What is it?" Chumley asked curiously.

The woman reached under the bed and took out a sandwich that had spots of mold on it.

"That's not Jaden's by the way!" Chumley pleaded.

The woman picked it up anyway and put it in the sampling bag "I still need to take it to analyze anyway"

Chumley nodded and watched her looking around the room "Do you do your own laundry?" She asked.

"Yeah but not here. There's a launderette in the campus" he replied.

The woman then rifled through the bin and took out a bloody tissue "Who's is this?" she asked putting it into another sampling bag.

Chumley quickly replied "That's not Jaden's either. It was the other guy in this dorm, Syrus. He had a nose bleed"

 _God, she must think were slobs in here_ He thought.

The woman took a few empty cans and food wrappers out the bin and then proceeded to look around.

"Aha, This is interesting!" She said. The woman grabbed a chair and stood up on it.

She was looking inside an air vent and she started sniffing the air that came out of it.

"Ok" She announced getting down from the chair "I think I'm done here. I wouldn't mind you showing me where you school shop is or the launderette though"

Just as she said that Syrus then walked in.

"Hi" She said to him "You must be Syrus"

Syrus looked really surprised because he didn't think anyone would be in his dorm other than Chumley and he began to blushed "Uhhh hi. Who are you sorry?"

The woman laughed at how confused he looked "I'm just a surgeon at Fujikawa General Hospital. I'm doing some research on Jaden's case and trying to figure out the cause of the problems he has been having lately"

Syrus made an 'O' shape with his mouth and nodded "So you don't know what's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Not yet" The woman admitted "But were working on it, don't you worry" she smiled.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

 **8:34 AM, At the Duel Academy Shop**

The woman went to the counter to talk to a member of staff.

"Hello, I need to talk to you about something" Said the woman.

"Hi. I'm Sadie" Said the cashier "Are you a new teacher or something?"

The woman chucked and answered "Not exactly, My name is Dr. Clarence. I work at Fujikawa General Hospital, I'm investigating the case of Jaden Yuki, a student here. He collapsed yesterday at Duel Academy and I wanted to talk to you about the food you sell here"

Sadie looked quite stunned "Oh yeah I heard. I never knew it was Jaden Yuki though, poor kid. Anyway you should talk to my boss, Ms. Dorothy. She is the person who orders the stock here"

"Ok thank you" Dr. Clarence replied.

Sadie went into the store room at the back of the shop and came back with a large woman with dull black hair and glasses.

"Hello, I'm Fiona Dorothy" She chimed "Is Jaden okay? I heard he had a seizure"

"That's why I'm here. We need to find out what caused Jaden to get sick" Dr. Clarence said "So I need to know where you get for food from and where it's prepared, Specifically your fruit and veg"

Miss Dorothy nodded "Well the sandwiches are prepared by me, Sadie and one of the teachers and all the fruit, veg and bread is delivered fresh every morning from the farmers. Everything else is ordered in by me"

"Thanks" Dr. Clarence said "I might take a few samples and I will be on my way"

Dr. Clarence was just looking around the store when she saw a crowd of people outside, But not students. It was her colleagues!

She ran outside and yelled "What's happening here?"

A boy was being carried on a stretcher "We have a boy showing the same symptoms as the last one. You don't think it's contagious do you?" Said a paramedic.

"Hmmmmm" Dr. Clarence mumbled thinking long and hard.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading I know the big investigation isn't really realistic, but I didn't want to make my FanFiction boring and I didn't know what to put next._


	4. Goodbye Jaden?

..."Okay...Yeah...I gotta go sweetie, Mommy's got a meeting...I loves you too, Bye!" Dr. Clarence told her daughter.

She closed her flip phone and went into the conference room.

"So we have 2 patients now?" Asked a doctor.

"Yes, displaying the same symptoms" Dr Clarence said "So we need to find out what the similarities between both of the patients, any ideas?"

"There both...male..." A female doctor suggested.

Dr. Clarence wrote the patients names on a board and created a spider diagram.

"Did you check the environment?" Another doctor asked "They may have been in contact-"

"Yes" She cut off "But they are in completely different dorms and classes, Jaden didn't even know who the other patient was"

"Did you check the laundry?" Someone asked.

"...No" Dr Clarence paused "I didn't have time, Do you think they may have been contaminated whilst doing their laundry?"

The others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Her pager started bleeping.

"I've gotta go, Emergency in Room 4, Wait, isn't that Jaden's room?"

Moments later when she arrived...He was dead...his condition deteriorated and he had a cardiac arrest,

The end!

(A/N: I'M SORRY! for the crappy ending, I haven't updated this FanFiction in ages because I've had uni work to do and I am trying to finish my unfinished stories but I forgot what I was going to diagnose Jaden with, So I decided to just kill him and end the story there, You probably really hate me right now, but if you like you can send me an ending you have made yourself and I'll add it to the end of the story and give you credit for it.

I'm deeply sorry! I think the diagnosis was Organophosphate poisoning but I'm not too sure.

I'm actually studying health care at university because I'd really like a job in a children's hospital.

Yet again, like the fifth time I've said this, I'm so sorry for the awful ending. But you can always make up an alternative ending yourself, You can even write a part 2 and take my idea if you like. I will try and finish my other FanFictions though properly, it's just I forgot what I was going to diagnose him with.


End file.
